


weak hearts and strong hands

by revengefrnnk



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Good for them, M/M, and gerard is so weak he wants to die when he sees it, michael is wearing a skirt, oh my god these bitches gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengefrnnk/pseuds/revengefrnnk
Summary: Michael Shelley breaks his personal rule of not wanting to be attracted to 'direct' guys. Gerry Keay breaks his personal rule of not fucking someone within hours of meeting them.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a part of the eyes and spirals winter gift exchange! jack i hope u like it and I'm so so so so sorry it took me so long to write this :-( enjoy two chapters of gay stuff!  
> \- beau

Michael knows exactly how to drive men crazy. The problem is the fact that there are no men to drive crazy in his proximity. There were the old men who come in to give statements, almost always lonely widowers, desperate in their attempts to get that last goodbye from their beloved wives. Sometimes he tried to make a move on the younger men who would come in and he would flirt while he was taking their details for statements, but they sure as fuck were too traumatized or scared of the Institute and Gertrude to notice the pretty boy flirting with them.  
He didn't mind the looks Tim gave him when he came into work in knee-length skirts and white socks.

After all, attention is attention, even if the guy just isn't your type. Tim is hot, but he is more into shy guys, guys he could destroy and eat for breakfast, pun intended. Tim was too forward and knew exactly what he wanted. Michael liked men who needed him to tell them what they need.

''Mind making a few copies of this?'' Sasha dropped a handwritten statement on Michael's desk and pulled him right out of his extremely important and not dirty thoughts.  
''Not at all. Sorry. Swamped with work. My head is… empty but also incredibly full.'' He joked and scooted his chair back, in the direction of the scanner.

''Not for long though, huh? I can't wait until he gets here, I can finally add another break to my schedule. Get off work early. Ugh.'' Sasha threw her head back and groaned dramatically. Michael laughed as he punched the numbers in. The printer replied with a soft bzz bzz. Right. The new assistant. A field assistant, as Gertrude described him. Whatever the fuck that meant. Call him stupid, call him jealous, but he didn't like the way Gertrude talked about this guy. It made him feel like he could lose his status of being the head archivist's favorite, and that is NOT something he needed right now. He didn't need for some pimply prick to take his job.

''I hate when we get new workers. They always disappear or quit. Try to, anyway. It's gonna be fun to see how he handles the stress though. Could be interesting.'' Michael handed his coworker the warm papers and a smile.

''Right? Anyway. I'll see you after work? Let me know how it went. I want every little detail about him. Take a picture. Make him turn around and bend over.'' She added the last bit with a wink. ''Alright. I'll catch you later, Shelley.'' Sasha slapped the doorframe when she walked out and closed the door.

He lowered his head down on his desk with a thump and took a few deep breaths. Just a few more hours of singing the alphabet and sorting through things to make sure the papers are all in order. Then he can meet the new pet and fuck off to a pub. Flirt until he's tired of one-liners and insults from homophobic gay men who had 'no fems' in their Grindr bios.  
''H, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, p…'' Michael sat on the floor with a box between his legs and sang the alphabet quietly, fingers counting through the statements. He just couldn't find the goddamn Brownwicke statement. There was a minor mistake he came across yesterday and needed to fix before someone noticed the date on it was wrong. And apparently, he filed it wrong too, because it wasn't under B for Brownwicke or D for doors or P for portals. ''Nope. Again.'' He shook his head and grabbed a new box. ''A, b, c, d, e, f, g..''

''H, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, p.'' Someone sang in reply. Michael's head snapped up, he was completely thrown out of his rhythm and kinda pissed he didn’t get to sing his favorite part. “Woah, sorry.” The dude laughed. “You look so pissed. I promise I just wanted to grab your attention.” Michael’s face softened once he managed to process the fact that there was an extremely hot individual in front of him. By extremely hot, Michael meant ‘just his type, holy fuck, please let me eat your ass out in gratitude, you magnificent piece of hot meat.’ The dude was at least 6’3’’, which made Michael’s mouth water. His hair was so long it reached his waist and it was a dyed a box dye black color Michael could detect by the fact that his roots were peaking and bright blonde. If there’s one thing Michael adored, it was lazy goth boys with shitty eyeliner. 

“I’m here to see the statement taker?” The man took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Michael. “Not the head archivist. I saw her earlier.”  
“Oh, you’re here to give a statement? Yeah, of course, just sit down and I’ll get my tapes.” Michael got up, all clumsy and stupid as he kicked the box with statements across the room. He pushed his skirt down and automatically looked at the guy to see his reaction. Force of habit. The dude’s eyes went wide but he looked away rather quickly when he realized Michael was watching him.  
“I’m not here to give a statement. I’m the new archival assistant. Field assistant. My name is Gerard Keay. My mother is the weird one with the books. I’m here to take care of the Leitners. And you’re the statement taker, main assistant, and the favorite.” 

Michael finally looked at the piece of paper Gerard gave him and realized it was his business card. Gerard Keay, Pinhole Books manager. Motherfucker, he was right. Mary Keay appeared in some statements, and so did Gerard. Why would Gertrude hire him? He was in the statements for a reason. Gerard must have noticed the way Michael was looking at him because he cleared his throat and spoke in a way softer voice than Michael expected of him. 

“Please try not to judge me too harshly. I deal with the occult daily. I know you probably read things about me and my mother, however, I am more than happy to show you I am just a normal guy. And your new coworker.” Gerard pulled a chair out and sat down. “Hope you don’t mind? Gertrude told me to get to know you. I might have to take you with me sometimes. I could use backup. You don’t talk much, do you?” 

Oh, Michael talked MUCH. Just not when his mouth was dry as fuck and when his dick was confused by the fact that he was somehow even more attracted to Gerard, although he was scared of him. And maybe the way Gerard looked at him when he noticed Michael was wearing a skirt was just what he wanted. Admiration and fear. Obvious attraction. Michael shrugged and sat down.  
“I talk when I want to.” And when I’m not slightly scared and turned on. He sat down too, skirt neatly tucked under his thighs.  
“Fair.” Gerard nodded awkwardly. Fucking hell. Did they already run out of things to talk about? Maybe Michael should just get right to it and ask Gerard if there was a chance he might be into dudes. Or, well, dudes like Michael. He didn’t think Gerard would mind the makeup, seeing as he was wearing some right now, but sadly Michael had his fair share of getting dumped for the fact that he enjoyed wearing skirts and dresses some days. A bunch of fucking pussies. 

“Yuuuup.” Michael looked away and tried to kickstart his computer again because it went into sleep mode.  
“Do you wanna go out with me, Michael?” Gerard asked. Michael laughed almost instantly, because holy fuck yes, he wants to go out with Gerard. Scrap whatever he thought before he met Gerard, fuck not being into direct guys. He was definitely into direct guys if they were like Gerard. 

“I think I do, Gerard.” Michael laughed awkwardly. 

“Oh, ew, don’t call me that. Gerry is just fine. My friends call me Gerry.”

“Gerry. Okay. Gerry, I really fucking wanna go out with you.” He finally managed to stop laughing like an idiot and made eye contact with the taller man. Gerard tilted his head and nodded, fingers tapping on the armrest of his chair. 

“Let’s go then. No time like the present.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Where are we going? Because, uh, I had to text Sasha that I wouldn’t come to our weekly beer and peanuts marathon at the Green Branch pub and she wants to know where you’re taking me.” Michael said as he packed his bag. Gerry was checking out the diplomas hanging on the wall above Michael’s desk. 

“A bar I like. If it’s open, I guess. I heard that they’re fixing the plumbing or something, so we might have to go somewhere else.” Gerry didn’t look at him when he spoke. “All of these are yours? How fucking old are you and when did you manage to get three diplomas?” He asked, admiration in his voice. Michael blushed. 

“I’m twenty-five. And I finished my third just a little over a month ago. It’s… complicated. Had to get a diploma in library science to work here and so I did. Just went to the exams and didn’t attend classes. English and journalism degrees happened at the same time. So. Slightly overqualified to stack papers and talk to insane people every day.” He explained, hands in the pockets of his pink coat. Gerry smiled when he saw it and cleared his throat. Then he just opened the door for Michael and waited until he walked out.

“What about you? Did you go to uni?” Small talk? Is that what he has to do now? 

“Nope. Not much into studying, personally. I got some training in library science from my mom, enough to manage the bookstore, but that’s about it. Don’t need it. When she dies the bookstore is mine so all I have to do is manage the register and restock the books every now and then. There’s no need for me to waste money on uni when I’ve had a job since I was sixteen. I am twenty-seven now.” It made sense. Michael was slightly jealous. There wasn’t a gay person in this world that wasn’t interested in having their own goddamn bookstore. Gerry was living Michael’s biggest dream.

“I won’t lie, I’m actually pretty jealous.”

“Of what?”

“That you have your own bookstore just like that. And you got a job at the institute without a degree. Gertrude wouldn’t even let me apply without a library science degree. And you basically got it because-” Michael stopped himself. What, nepotism?

“I know what you mean and it’s really not like that. It’s more like… my mom owes Gertrude a huge favor. And I owe my mother a small favor. So here I am, paying a debt that is definitely not mine.” 

As they walked down the street, Michael did his best to keep the small talk going. He asked Gerry about the music he liked and about the concerts Gerry described attending. He was a pretty interesting guy. And, what surprised Michael, he refused to have a one-sided conversation. He was very interested in Michael’s story and he made sure not to overstep and ask stupid questions. Like the fan favorite, ‘why do you wear skirts.’  
He did, however, politely ask Michael for his pronouns, which made him blush. 

“Fuck.” Gerry said before they even reached the bar. “It’s closed.” he pointed at the sign hanging on the door and stopped walking. “I… guess I’ll just have to take to my apartment. I have some beer left in my fridge that needs to be taken care of.” 

Smooth. 

“I have a feeling you just want me in your bed.” Michael joked. 

To his surprise, Gerry shrugged. “You’re not wrong, but you would be more right if you said I just wanted to fuck you until your legs give out and you have serious trouble walking tomorrow.” 

Michael shot Gerard a surprised look and then immediately looked away again. “Hah.” He said, sort of confused but extremely turned on by the fact that Gerry was so casual and open about it. “You should probably lead with that next time then, yeah? Could make the things between us go faster.” Michael said as if he was offering a solution. Thank god the streets were relatively empty. He was sure his heart was beating loud enough for everyone to hear. Only the sound of their feet hitting the pavement stopped Gerry from hearing it pulsate through Michael’s entire body. 

“You say that like I didn’t think beforehand that you might say yes to my offer of drinking beer in my apartment. I live right down the street.” He got closer to Michael, cheeks almost pressed together as he pointed at the small red building. Because Gerry was so close to his face, Michael could see exactly what he was pointing at, and he suddenly realized that this whole thing was definitely planned and there was no way Gerry didn’t know his favorite bar was closed. 

Michael didn’t know exactly HOW he found himself pinned against Gerry’s front door, but the knob was digging into his back as Gerry touched his thigh with one hand (hand under his skirt) and held him down (hand flat on his chest) with the other. “I’m going to kiss you now. And you’re going to be a good boy for me and tell me what you like and dislike.” Gerry closed the gap between them and kissed Michael, lips warm and soft, so goddamn soft, that Michael completely forgot what Gerry told him right before he kissed him. 

“Tell me.” Gerry said and cupped Michael’s face with both hands, one knee between his legs. “Uh… ah. Fuck. Hair pulling is good. Really good. Praise. You can do whatever to me as long as it doesn’t hurt too much.” Michael blushed once he realized that, wow, he really has no limits. He trusted Gerry to know what he needed. The taller man nodded in reply and ran his hands through Michael’s hair. Except he didn’t stop. Just tightened his grip and pulled Michael’s head to the side. “Then get to the bedroom and take your clothes off for me. Keep the skirt on.” Michael nodded and stumbled into the vague direction of the room and attempted to pat his skirt down. Holy fucking shit. Being bossed around is absolutely the move. His head must’ve been filled with cotton fucking candy before because now he felt extremely dumb about the fact that he thought he could dom Gerry.

His room was large and filled with books Michael would absolutely love to check out, and he was about to, but then he felt Gerry’s hands on his waist and completely forgot about the lovely Lord of the Rings collection Gerry had on one of the bookshelves. Was that the pretty, limited white edition that was printed to celebrate the release of the first movie- ah fuck. Michael felt Gerry’s hands slide down his chest to his crotch. “Got distracted?” The snarky bastard asked. Michael gasped as Gerry’s rough fingers touched his cock over his underwear. “I can help you with that.” He pulled away and then moments later, Michael felt him pull his sweater up and over his head. It dropped down on the floor with a soft thud. 

Gerry kissed his neck like it was the most delicate painting in the world. Michael wanted him to push his fingers through the canvas. 

“Cute.” Michael opened his eyes and looked down to see that Gerry pulled his skirt up to get a better look at his underwear. He blushed and pushed his skirt down, then tucked his hair behind his ear. “I love them. I want you to keep them on while I fuck you but that might be a bit hard, hm? Some other time then.” Michael turned around to face him and, still blushing, pulled his underwear down. The pretty white lace and cotton slipped down his legs to his ankles. “You talk entirely too much, Keay.”

In reply to that, Gerry pushed him back and down on the bed. Some air escaped the pretty blonde boy’s lungs as he landed on the soft mattress and his skirt flew up. Gerry climbed on top of him and Michael could feel the rough fabric of his black jeans against his legs. He absolutely didn’t mind it. But he needed Gerry to take them the fuck off and fuck him already, or he would rip them off. They kissed and Michael did his best to get Gerry to put his knee between his legs, desperate for some friction. Gerry laughed against his mouth, right before he pulled away and sat down on the bed. Michael watched him, confused and needy, as he took his pants and boxers off. Hah. Fuck. He was big. 

“Shit. I… don’t know if I’ll be able to. You know.” Michael bit his lip and spread his legs almost automatically as an invite. “You will. Don’t worry.” Gerry laughed and reached under the bed to grab a bottle of lube. Oh, they weren’t doing this the old fashioned way? Michael already had two fingers in his mouth. Time for Gerry to freak out for a second or two. He watched as the blonde fucked his mouth with his fingers and let his spit drip down his chin. Then, slowly, Michael’s hand traveled down and between his legs, and he pushed one finger in. True to his dramatic nature, Michael let out the most obscene moan he could muster. He worked one more finger in and opened his eyes to watch Gerry’s reaction. And the man stared back at him with an open mouth and fingers wet from the lube. “Fuck. Christ.” That about sums it up.

He was two fingers in, down to his knuckles, and tried his very best to give Gerry the show that he deserved. 

But something in Gerry broke, obviously, because he ripped open a condom packet with his teeth while Michael was being particularly loud, rolled it on, and grabbed his hands. Both of them. He pinned them down above his head with one hand and lined himself up with the other and Michael could see the veins in his neck stretch. Hot. So fucking hot. Michael whined.

“Please, fuck, just put it in- ah.” His pupils dilated so fast he could feel his vision go blurry. 

“What did you just say, hm? Repeat that for me, baby.” Gerry said softly. He let go of Michael’s hands and instead chose to grab a fistful of his head. “I said repeat that for me.” His voice didn’t change.

“Fuck me. Fuck. I said put it in.” Michael mustered the strength to brat back and, man, did he regret it when Gerry pushed in more. 

“Like that? More? We can do more. It’s what you want, isn’t it?” 

“Y-yes, yes it is.” Michael cried as Gerry’s cock stretched him more, the sensation of burning ran all through his body. “It’s all I want. You. All of you in me.” 

Gerry stopped moving completely once he was fully in, and gave Michael a few seconds to adjust. While he waited, he kissed his neck and jaw and started whispering praise into his ear.   
“I wanted to fuck you the second I saw you in that skirt. You know exactly what you’re doing to people where you wear that, hm? You like it when everyone can see your pretty, long legs, and the way your skirt frames your ass when you walk.” He said, voice cracking a little as his lips pressed against Michael’s ear. “Perfect.” 

Michael whined in reply to that, too far gone to make a correct sentence. He tapped Gerry’s shoulder to let him know it was okay to move, and he did, slowly at first, kissing Michael with every thrust. Somehow he managed to keep the whole ‘big, flirty dom’ thing going even though he was being slow and patient with Michael. He appreciated that more than he would ever let Gerard know. “Harder.” 

Gerry didn’t need to be told that twice. The faster he got, the louder the thump of the bed hitting the wall got. “Yes. Yes. Fuck. Faster, please-” Gerry put his hand over Michael’s mouth and held it there firmly as he started fucking him faster. No, of course, he doesn’t take orders. But he wants to make pretty boys feel good. So he fucks harder. Michael reached down between his legs and started stroking his dick along to the rhythm Gerry was fucking him in, but his hand soon got replaced by stronger and more skilled fingers. This angle was so much better and fuck, it was almost too much at that point and Michael just couldn’t hold himself back any longer than that. “I’m- fuck, Gerard, shit, I’m close.” It took two more thrusts for his eyes to shoot open, and he came, legs wrapped around Gerry’s waist and shaking. Gerry’s soft grunts and moans let him know they came at the same time, and his hand was still tiredly pumping Michael’s cock, until he had to push it off. Too much. 

Their breathing synced, and Michael had to laugh at that, so he pulled Gerry down for a kiss before he sat up a little to get out of the position he got his shit wrecked in. 

Gerry flopped down next to him and the bed shook one last time.

“You know, I don’t… do this. Not the first time I meet someone. But, and I’m being honest here, I’ve never wanted to fuck someone as much as I wanted to fuck you today.” Gerry confessed after a moment of silence. Michael’s cartoon-y laugh ripped through the room. 

“Somehow I believe you. I’d lie and say that I also don’t do this on the first date but… I wear fucking skirts. I’m ready 24/7, for handsome and vaguely mysterious goth boys to come and fuck me.” He turned on his side and put his hand on Gerry’s chest. They shared a soft, little kiss.

“Here. I came to your rescue.” Gerard joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-))<3


End file.
